Welcome To The New Age
by Briar N-Chant
Summary: Fate was tempted, destinies were twisted and tainted. The land is in a state of chaos but, could order just be on the horizon or, is the worst yet to come? After all, there can be no True Love's Kiss without there having been a True Love's Confession first, now can there? Set in a pre-apocalyptic-AU along with an evil Apple and an extra helping of Dexven. Rated T for safety.
1. The Beastly Beginning

I had been having dreams about this idea for a while now. I couldn't ignore them forever and as busy as college had me, I've been on break and, while Netflix did swallow me for the majority of break, I needed to get this up and done or else, forget about it all together which I just couldn't bring myself to do. This may not end up being a full-fledgded fic for what I have planned out but, I need to set the base of the story somewhere and Thanks and enjoy!

* * *

"No, you will have no happily ever after. You don't deserve it!" Apple's voice hit a high as she tightened her grip on the coated red fruit in her hand.

"Apple, ss-stop...this," Raven pulled against the chains that strapped her down and bound her to the coffin that had yet to have its glass lid placed on.

These chains seemed to be draining Raven of her magic by the minute, she found it best not to struggle if only to try remain more aware of her surroundings but, sitting still had never been her style.

After some struggling she had to get out of her system, Raven was indeed, much more weakened than before but, at least she wouldn't be going down without a fight.

"NEVER!" As the words of the blonde princess hit the air, she shoved the poison fruit into Raven's mouth. It didn't matter if Raven bit down or not, the apple was coated in poison all around and she was done for.

* * *

While Apple had been taken into custody, she still had control of an army, albeit a small one. Even if she was behind bars, the aftermath of her chaos was proving to be difficult to deal with.

However, that was only one of the problems to deal with at the moment.

"No, Dexter...That's just it," Blondie sighed, "True Love's kiss doesn't exist...Er, well, it can't exist given the circumstances."

The Charming prince sighed and backed up against the wall. He was nearly out of options. Why hadn't he gotten the courage to just up and tell Raven how he felt in the first place? Why, why, _why_?

Clearly, now wasn't the time for questions and he had a pretty good idea why: because he couldn't bring himself to scrounge up the courage for all of two seconds was why!

Damn it all to hell...everyone had done their best to help and still: nothing.

Maddie had tried waking Raven with a tea remedy to be administered via IV, Ashlynn had tried using her ability to speak to animals to a degree to help, Hunter had gotten Pesky to 'disturb' the coma-ridden Raven but, to no avail.

When Briar had been struck with a strong sleeping curse, Pesky had helped wake her but, Raven remained cold and frozen under the curse of poison.

Cupid was up on Olympus desperately searching through her father's archives for something, anything, that might prove to be more powerful in curing Raven, perhaps the magic down below, on land, wasn't strong enough. Perhaps something from up above on Olympus would be.

* * *

While Daring and Cerise would be willing to help, they were in the next kingdom over aiding those poor people in rebuilding their land because of all the chaos that Apple had caused just to capture and poison Raven.

And, naturally, Daring and Cerise were not alone. They'd brought along quite the number of troops and Blondie doubled as a solider as well as media correspondent over the events.

"Penny for you thoughts, m'lady?" Daring leaned over the table that Cerise was reading at and extended his hand in which he held a chocolate coin.

She looked up from her reading and accepted his offer, "I think I found something."

"Hm?" He raised an eyebrow, unsure of what she meant.

"To save Raven, I've found something to save her," Cerise spoke slowly and clearly.

Daring, not one to be subtle in any way, shape, or form, hoisted her up from where she sat and pulled her into one hex of a kiss.

"We have to head back!" He exclaimed when they finally came up for air, "Dexter will be so..."

"General Charming," One of the soldiers of this land ran into the room, "The last of the Evil Enchantress' forces are just at the kingdom line."

"Daring, we can't..." Cerise began.

"You head back. Cerise, please. Dexter and Raven fought to keep us both safe from Apple's wrath since the beginning of this nightmare. Go, I'll be there soon. This won't take long," Daring followed the soldier out of the room.

Cerise pulled out her Mirrorphone and sent Cupid a hext, with some combined effort, they were going to help Dexter.

* * *

"You shouldn't be here," Apple taunted as she started laughing.

"Well, I...I am here," Dexter glared at her, "Besides, that cell and those chains bind your magic. You can't do anything to hurt me, not anymore."

A smirk graced Apple's features, "Well, of course not. I've already done you lasting harm, now haven't I?"

Dexter remained quiet though, he felt his blood start to boil.

Apple was the reason that Raven lay in a sleep like death, the reason that Raven wasn't by his side right now, giggling in the sweet way she did, smiling her perfect smile that rivaled diamonds in the right light, strumming her guitar and singing a soft and calming melody...

"Shut up!" Dexter moved closer to the bars and raised his voice, "Shut up right now or I'll bust open these bars and rip your throat out!"

"That's quite the...beastly threat, now isn't it?" The wicked princess laughed once more.

* * *

Cupid and Cerise were approaching the area of Apple's holding cell when they heard Apple's laughter echo down the hall.

They kept their pace at first but, when they heard a low, animalistic type of growl, they exchanged wide-eyed looks and ran the rest of the way to the holding cell.

"Not now!" Cupid mumbled under her breath.

"And just when we were going to tell him..."

* * *

**_A/N: And, I think that this is a good place to stop. Originally, this was going to be the prologue to a story that will follow but, now I'm thinking that will be a little ficlet on it's own because it's very important to know certain details before the real story ends up sparking up and taking place. Back to the test at hand: What will become of Daring? What in the world is happening to Dexter? What about Apple? Is that cell actually going to hold her? Oh...and what of Raven? Stay tuned my lovlies. Oh, and, this is also serving as a 'look, I'm alive' post and, if you must know, I'm in the process of writing what I'm pretty sure is the final chapter of my Didn't We Almost Have It All fic. Please, I hope you've enjoyed this and that it will suffice for my lack of updates. Thanks for reading! _**


	2. Muddled Details in The Middle

Hello all! I apologize for my absence but, college comes before most everything else and I need to make the grades before I can have any fun, which is just A-okay with me. So, here's the next chap and, while it might be short, fear not because I've got plenty more fan fics to pen up.

* * *

Dexter had grown into a large hideous beast. He'd grown fur all about his body and his hands had morphed into paws with sharp claws. The Charming prince now had the head of a lion, the legs and tail of a wolf, horns of a ram and the stature of buffalo…assuming that a buffalo could be over seven feet tall.

A loud roar rose out of Dexter and in his large form. He then lunged for the bars of Apple's holding cell.

While part of the wicked princess feared for her life, Apple couldn't stop the smile that crept up on her face. This was the type of chaos she had been hoping for. Now, if Dexter could just break the chains that bound her…

She'd have to aggravate him for that to happen. Now, what could she say?

"I really don't think that Raven would like seeing you in this state. This outburst of yours might even make her roll in the grave I plan to put her glass coffin into."

The next roar was louder, stronger, and much angrier than the first. Dexter was about to claw Apple across the face when, he cried out once more. This was not a beastly bellow but, a meek screech. Dexter in his beastly form began to shake.

"Dexter, please come back to us," Cupid begged as she loaded another arrow into her bow.

Cerise would have acted but, Cupid had taken matters into her own hands. This being a matter of love, the part-wolf maiden decided to let her winged friend take the lead.

"There is a chance that we can still save Raven, she's safe. She's in Maddie's care. Please, don't succumb to the monstrous part of you. Control yourself. Raven would want that," Cupid spoke again and, as Dexter began to breathe normally and shrink back towards the ground, she loosened her grip on the new arrow she had loaded into her bow.

"What kind of arrows are those again?" Cerise asked.

"They're called Love Connectors. They have the ability to remind someone of the love they have for that special someone and can break spells and enchantments. In this case, we're getting Dexter back to his senses. He does need to learn to control his inner-beast."

"I can help with that," Cerise's eyes lit up yellow with excitement.

* * *

Dexter awoke with a massive headache. He had the strangest dream! Apple had been there, Cupid, Cerise and he was there but, he'd transformed into some big, hairy monster…

"Goody! You're awake," Maddie pranced over to him with a tea cup in hand, "Finish this slowly, drink sip by sip…"

"Maddy, I'm fine, I…" Dexter interrupted and reached up to quickly take the tea cup from her when he felt a burning sensation in his shoulder, "Ow! What in the hex!?"

"As I was saying, finish this slowly and drink sip by sip because your shoulder is ripped," She sighed and then walked off to get more gauze.

Looking down, Dexter realized he was in a shoulder sling. Gulping, he wondered if that dream of his really had been a figment of his imagination.

He dared ask, "Why is my shoulder ripped?"

"Your entire shoulder isn't ripped, it's the muscle," Cerise walked into the room, "And, to answer your question, it's because Cupid shot you with a special arrow to get you back to your senses. Her arrow tore right through your shoulder muscle. Anyway, when you've got a beastly side, it can be easy to feed into your anger and lose yourself. Once you're pieced back together, we've got work to do."

The bright blue eyes of the Charming prince widened, "…so, that all wasn't a dream?"

* * *

"Why don't I cut you a deal, hm?" Apple started to speak again.

Cupid chose to ignore her and continued down below Olympus. This would have been more difficult if Apple wasn't wearing a magic-binding straightjacket and if she wasn't being held on either side by guards specifically sent by Cupid's father.

"Spare me, free me, join me and I'll help make that beast of a prince all yours. I know you were hurt over the fact that he fell for that terrible witch that I poisoned. Don't worry, she's out of the way now and with a little magic…"

"Quiet!" Cupid loaded a different arrow into her bow and placed this arrow to Apple's neck, "Dexter and Raven are my friends. They belong together and I will make it so. Raven will wake up and, you'll never be able to take anyone's happiness ever again! Do you understand?"

The tip of Cupid's arrow might have been heart-shaped but, the heart on the end of the arrow was a deep black that only had the slightest glimmer in this dim light. Not to mention, a black heart on it's own was menacing. Apple gulped, fearing those who held her prisoner for the first time. However, the evil blonde wasn't out of tricks just yet.

"Oh, I get it," She giggled, "You have someone now, don't you? That's why you refused my offer…Tell me, who is he? I'm dying to know."

"Not just yet but, you will be…" Cupid mumbled under her breath and then stopped walking as she came to a door.

"Huh?" Apple caught wind of the phrase Cupid had muttered.

Cupid gave a strong knock on the door, "Uncle Hades, it's me, Cupid."

* * *

"Don't you see?" Maddie pushed Dexter's wheelchair over to the bed where Raven now lay, "Life is still coursing through her veins. An old spell we found will bring her right back but, that's why we need you to learn control once you're well…"

Dexter waited for Maddie to continue, he was listening intently and wanted the details.

"Blood of the beast underneath, some spice here, some sugar there, and feelings yet to be unearthed are stronger than any force. For, that adds up to true love, the one magic that can and will break any curse."

He nodded, deciding that it was best to allow Maddie and the others to take this matter into their own hands. Honestly, he wanted to question each and every detail and to ask what Daring, Darling and the others were still up to in regards to aiding the neighboring kingdom. Apple's armies had to have been subdued by now, right?

* * *

"Daring!" Darling was running around the torched battle field desperately in search of her older brother.

They had beaten what remained of Apple's army but now, where had Daring disappeared to? He had been the one to lead them to victory after all.

"Daring, where are you!?" The armor-clad princess picked up her speed as she continued looking for her older brother.

She heard a rustle coming from some bushes and, while her first instinct was to draw her sword, once she turned in the direction of the noise, her resolve crumbled and she dropped her blade.

"Daring…no…NO!"

* * *

_**A/N: Aaaaand here's a good place to stop! Can Dexter learn to control his 'beastly' side? Have our heroes seen the last of Apple? Will that spell really be enough to wake Raven? And...what about Daring? Again, I apologize for my absence but, I am indeed, editing Didn't We Almost Have It All as well as trying to finish it, I'm trying to write this baby and all on top of doing grown-up stuff like college and looking for jobs. Either way, I hope you enjoyed this (despite my very evil cliffhanger there) but, I love you guys and appreciate you guys reading my stuff. Thanks again! **_


	3. Not Quite The End

Here's the next chapter, enjoy!

* * *

Cerise walked over to Daring and caressed his face as gently as she could. She was careful in maneuvering her hand around because of the respirator Daring was currently connected to.

After Apple was taken down to Hades and made to pay the price for her sins against the citizens of the land, a much stronger evil had been unleashed. The battle that Darling and Daring had been involved in wasn't originally so large and chaotic but, Apple had already put spells in place to do harm even if she wasn't going to be around to do it herself.

"He's going to be okay, I know it!" A wheelchair-bound Darling insisted as she entered Daring's hospital room, "My brother isn't one to go down without a fight. This is no different."

* * *

Dexter had finally seemed to gain control of his 'beastly side'. Well, he'd gained control of the 'bringing his beastly side forth' part. He was still a little bit shaky when it came to using all of that brute strength while transformed but, he was certainly doing much better than before.

He only wished that Daring and Darling could be doing so well…

"Why the long face?" Darling rolled into the room at full speed.

"It's nothing," The bespectacled prince assured his younger sister.

If Dexter was going to be honest, he had plenty of reasons as to why he was frowning.

For starters, Raven had been in a coma for some time now and he wasn't able to do anything to help that until Maddie, Cerise and Cupid weighed in, his siblings were both hurt, and once more on top of it all: he felt useless.

Darling let out a frustrated sigh. She knew for a fact that Dexter was lying about being bothered about 'nothing.' Though, Darling was willing to let it slide because she knew how much Dexter's heart was hurting over Raven. However, the knightly princess was certain that Raven and Dexter would be together soon.

* * *

"This is not 'love potion' of any kind it's…" Cupid started.

"Cupid, we get it," Cerise offered, "It's a waking elixir and as Dexter kisses Raven awake, this elixir will penetrate the air and has the ability to 'awaken' feelings in both of them and wake Raven up. That's it, isn't it?"

"That's it exactly!" The pink haired maiden smiled widely.

Maddie said nothing as she moved across the room to open the door.

"Maddie! It's been too long," Ginger gave her a hug as she was ushered inside.

"Too long, indeed," Maddie giggled excitedly.

At Maddie's suggestion, one more form of the 'Waking Elixir' was to be mixed up. This form would be tea-like and while she had more than enough faith in Cupid's 'heart grenades' filled with the stuff, she thought concentrating such a substance into some leaves and crafting a tea to flood a room with might be another good safety net to have going for them.

While Maddie knew all of the odds and ends of making the perfect batch of tea, she needed Ginger's help to make a tea truly full of love and that 'first kiss' sweetness that only a baker could translate properly.

* * *

Dexter didn't move as Cerise adjusted his shackles, then his handcuffs and made sure he was firmly secured by the chains on him. This was going to be Dexter's final test of control. If he could transform to break free of his chains and then phase back into his human form, he was ready to kiss Raven do attempt to wake her.

"Remind me again why I have to master this 'beastly' stuff before I can attempt to wake Raven?" Dexter asked.

"Because if you can't, that means your emotions are still ruling you. If your emotions are still ruling you, assuming that everything we're doing to wake Raven plus your kiss true love doesn't work, we have to be certain that you'll be able to keep it together after. I've told you before, you and the beast within you are in the same body for a reason. That side of you is something to embrace with pride but, with that pride comes the need for control. In beast or human form, you are you, Dexter. Don't let anyone take that from you," Cerise patted him on the shoulder.

The red hooded maiden stepped back away from him and waited patiently, "Now, you wanna break those chains or not?"

Letting out a long sigh first, Dexter closed his eyes. He thought of Raven, where she lay in Maddie's guest room as if she were sleeping. But, no…She wasn't sleeping, she was deep under probably suffering from whatever spell Apple had her under and—

At that thought, a strong roar escaped Dexter and his claws began to sprout. Instantaneously, he transformed the rest of the way and ripped out of his chains.

"Great job, Dex!" Cerise began congratulating him.

Next, Dexter gave a worried roar and charged straight for Cerise.

"Wait, wait! Dexter, what in the world are you…"

Cerise's voice trailed off as Dexter tackled her to the ground. She looked up to see that Dexter's back had been bombarded with arrows. She looked up at him in thanks. Dexter was by no means attacking her, he was protecting her.

"Are you okay?" Dexter's voice started as a roar at the beginning of his statement and as he phased back to human, his voice returned to normal.

"You saved me," Cerise smiled and then began to help Dexter get up, "C'mon, it's now or never because we've got to get you healed the second you've woken Raven."

Dexter thought he was going to fall over but, thanks to Cerise, he stayed standing. He could smell the blood he was loosing from his back; most of the arrows had popped out of his back by now but, the damage had already been done.

"Cerise, get him to Maddie and Alistair's now!" Darling ran out from the castle and tossed Cerise a small pouch, "We're under attack. We might be rid of Apple but, we're certainly not rid of the plans she already had set in place. Please, go!"

Cerise opened the pouch and sprinkled the powder inside on herself and Dexter; the only way left to beat the clock was by use of teleportation. Time was usually on the side of true love, this had to work.

* * *

**_A/N: I apologize for the shortness of the chapter and yet another cliffhanger but, this was what I wanted to do here. Next chap should be the last of this story and I'll be moving onto the following part (I am going to do a separate continuation story). Also, I really am working on finishing up my other stories. Thanks everyone, happy holidays!_**


	4. End of an Era

Hello, my darlings! This was long overdue. Please enjoy this last installment of this piece. Thanks for reading!

* * *

Raven winced in pain. Snakes were wrapped around her limbs and she felt another snake crawling up from her torso to her neck and slowly but surely wrapping itself tighter by the second.

"Give up, little bird. Just give up," Apple's voice boomed although she remained unseen.

"N-never!" Raven choked out.

A bright pink fog began to overtake the space that Raven was trapped in. She tried to speak only for half a gasp to escape her.

"What in the world is this!?" Apple finally appeared to Raven.

Wincing, Raven looked up to see Apple, now a former shadow of the princess that Raven had tried to befriend; the princess that everyone had tried to befriend at one point and that several fairytales had even idolized. Apple's physical form was being dealt with in the depths of the underworld by Cupid's Uncle Hades but, Apple's spirit was not yet gone and she still appeared the same way Apple's human form had. Her blonde hair was now streaked with jet black, she wore an armored corset of licorice black and red that very much highlighted the look of her hair and the long flowing skirt of her gown that faded into red at the bottom to reflect the blood of her slain enemies gave her both a menacing and elegant look. Her once ice blue eyes were permanently magenta, reflecting how much she used the dark magic that ran through her veins.

* * *

After Cerise had gotten Dexter to Maddie and Alistair's place, she sped back to the castle infirmary. She was nervous, to say the least. Her head was killing her and she felt her temperature rising by the second. She held her head in her hands as she moved closer to Daring's hospital bed. He was still alive but, he was just barely holding on. As much as Darling's words of encouragement had helped Cerise, this new sickly feeling over her certainly did not.

The half-wolf maiden began to shake and while she was doing her best to fight it, she fell forward landed with a hard crash to the ground.

At the hard clunk Cerise's body made on the tile floor, Daring's heart rate picked up.

"Ngh…" Daring blinked and woke up slowly.

His vision was blurred. After a few more blinks, he could see again when he saw Cerise laying on the floor, his heart rate went even faster and he was able to find the strength to speak.

"GUARDS, NURSES, TEND TO MY WIFE!" Daring shouted at the top of his lungs.

* * *

The pink fog within the dream realm that Raven was trapped in did not stop there. Said fog was overtaking Maddie and Alistair's shop—with good reason. Thanks to Cupid and Ginger's help, they had crafted the Waking Elixir just fine and while they'd mixed an overabundance, it was better this way. There was no way of measuring the amount of poison already in Raven's system without possibly causing her harm so, this was more of a precautionary measure.

Then again, it was unclear what would happen once Apple's curse was broken. But, Raven was sure to survive. She had to or—No!

Dexter shook his head, doing his best to forget those thoughts.

"What are you waiting for!? Kiss her now," Maddie urged from the other side of the room.

"R-Right," Dexter's nerves dissolved at that, he was going to save Raven now or never.

As his lips touched hers, the cloud of the pink fog of Waking Elixir expanded and grew even thicker.

* * *

"N-no…" Apple felt herself getting weaker and about to melt, "Fine, then. Since Hades has me trapped behind glass to rot, look at me directly is something you'll not."

Raven gasped in an attempt to catch some air when Apple grabbed the snake that had been around Raven's neck. Oxygen was flooding back to Raven and she felt her heart start beating at a normal pace again.

However, nothing prepared Raven for the scream she let out when Apple plunged the snake's fangs into her right eye socket.

"With your loss of vision comes kingdom-wide collision. Far and wide, fires will spread. Chaos will unite those that survive right here, in this land. Though unity is far off because the link in this conflict is no longer what the outsiders knew. I'll offer a little reminder but, your demise is only over yonder."

Apple raised her left hand and cackled evilly one last time before succumbing to choke on the pink fog. Apple's spirit went to join her physical form down in Hades' place in the Enchanted Mirror of Flames.

* * *

"Is she…?" Alistair was the first to speak once Dexter and Raven were no longer interlocked at the lips.

"I…" Raven attempted to answer and began to cough. Once she took a few seconds to actually breathe and get a good whiff of the Waking Elixir, she seemed like herself again. Of course, save for the part where she was holding a hand over her right eye socket.

"Raven, are you alright?" Dexter asked, reaching up and touching the hand she held over her eye.

"Sort of. When I was in that dream realm Apple's spirit said that…"

The violet-eyed princess was rendered speechless as Cupid walked back into the room. While the winged maiden retained her wings and pink hair, one side of her face was burned deeply and some of the bone on her face showed through while her eyes now looked ghostly. While subtle, the edges of Cupid's wings now appeared burnt.

"Apple had one more curse to cast, Raven. You and I were both casualties in it. Well, to a point. She took your eye and she did this to me," Cupid sighed, "If you can remember the rest of what she said, I'm sure we can figure out what she's planned. And, given the skeletal element of what she did to my face, I have a pretty good idea."

"She took Raven's eye!?" Dexter growled angrily. He wasn't going to stand for anyone hurting his beloved anymore and…

"Whoa there. Heel, Beasty Little Bro, heel!" Daring hobbled into Maddie and Alistair's place on crutches.

"Daring, you're alive," Dexter was relieved to see his brother, "Where's Cerise?"

"She is being kept safe in the palace infirmary. The entire kingdom looks as if hoards of dragons have had hissy fits of flames all over everything. While our castle is still standing, we'll have to reach out and make sure no one's homes have fallen," Daring answered and even offered a bit more explanation.

"So, what you're saying is…" Cupid's voice trailed off as she reached a hand up to touch the exposed skeletal part of her.

"Attempting to kill me and preventing others from getting their Happily Ever Afters wasn't Apple's end game and neither is this," Raven sighed, "This is only the beginning."

* * *

_**A/N: And here's a good place to stop! I'm sorry to do this to you but, keeping it vague allows me to continue on in the next part of this that I have planned. If you haven't yet, please answer the poll on my profile because it is relating to the next installment of this story which will be a different fic entirely. Again, thank you for reading this and supporting me. I will be doing my best to update my other fics. I am working two jobs currently and will be going back to school in a few months so, please be patient, thanks! **_


End file.
